


Dreaming Light

by SolitaryShell



Series: Temporary Peace [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitaryShell/pseuds/SolitaryShell
Summary: Lena reflects on her relationship with Kara.





	Dreaming Light

_I found you_

_In the dark_

I can’t believe how lucky I am. For so many years I thought it was impossible for anyone to approach me, and especially, to stay with me after knowing that I am Lex's sister. I look to the side and see one of the most enchanting sights possible. Golden hair takes hold of a pillow as the light from the city that passes through the window marks the naked silhouette of the Kryptonian sleeping beside me.

_Don't leave me_

_Here_

_Don't leave me_

When I met Kara, I knew she was special when she understood me perfectly, even without really knowing me. After all, I was afraid she would leave me, just like everyone else did, at one time or another.

_Staring at the sun_

_A love so strong it hurts_

The lights of the city are replaced by the first rays of the sun, and Kara's hair and body seem to glow inside my room. Kara's calm, happy demeanor comforts me in more ways than I can imagine. I'm not sure when my feelings for Kara became love. Maybe it was love from the beginning? Who knows…

_I dreamed of you_

_In the dark_

_You spoke to me_

_From afar_

_What you mean to me_

_Is clear_

_And I'll always be near_  

I dreamed about this since the moment Kara said she would always be here to protect me. I dreamed of her touch, her smile, her sleepy face and dreamed of waking up next to her every morning. Kara breaking down my walls, and instead of feeling vulnerable, I felt stronger than ever. Because, for the first time, I had someone by my side.

_I look into your eyes_

_See my life defined_

_Look into your eyes_

_See your heart in mine_  

"I'll always be by your side, Kara Zor-El," I whisper softly.

"I love you, Lena," a sleeping Kara answers, before putting an arm on my stomach and pulling me against her body.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Your feedback is extremely welcome. This fanfic was based on the song 'Ariel' by Anathema. https://youtu.be/AjAHS4pNUY8


End file.
